


it's the future (and it tastes so sweet)

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Andrew and Neil are planning a wedding. They hit a bit of a snag when it comes to choosing a cake.





	it's the future (and it tastes so sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



“I don’t see why we can’t just have a big bowl of fruit,” Neil said. “It’s delicious. It’s cheap. It’s easy. We can pop by the supermarket on the way back from the ceremony and pick up whatever’s in season and we can put it in a bowl for people to help themselves. Dessert problem solved.”

“I said a fancy dessert, Neil,” Andrew rolled his eyes.

“We can put it in a fancy bowl? Like one of those crystal ones that catch the lights? If we have candles, it could look nice,” Neil said.

“We’re not just doing fruit in a fancy bowl,” Andrew said, scandalized.

“Then pick something you like and I just won’t have any,” Neil said.

“I want to have something we’ll both enjoy,” Andrew said stubbornly. “You’ll have to have at least a little bit for the cake smash.”

“Cake smash?!! What are you talking about? Why are you turning this into such a huge deal?” Neil reached out and grabbed Andrew’s wrist. “I figured this was going to be a quiet thing, just you and me at the courthouse, maybe a small party after.”

Andrew’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he admitted. “It’s the bets. You have to assume the moment we got engaged, everyone got in on it. And what do you suppose those bets were?”

“A quiet thing, just you and me at the courthouse with a small party after?” Neil guessed.

“For one. I’m sure also in the list is that we get married without inviting anyone and tell them like three weeks later. Or even that we just stay engaged and don’t bother with a ceremony at all. But I bet not one single one of them bet that Andrew and Neil will throw the wedding of the century,” Andrew smirked.

“Of course they didn’t. Because it means we have to throw the wedding of the century,” Neil rolled his eyes but looked fondly at his husband anyway.

“This is happening,” Andrew said. “You might as well try to enjoy it.”

Neil looked across the table at the dozens of small plates full of dessert samples. “Fine,” he sighed, “where should I start?”

Andrew picked up a plate from near the center of the table. “Chocolate,” he said. “Layers of rich dark chocolate cake filled with a cocoa buttercream and topped with a chocolate ganache.”

Neil looked at him dubiously but obediently opened his mouth for Andrew’s fork. It was overwhelming before he even closed his mouth. He could taste chocolate in the air from six inches away. It was gooey and moist and probably the most cloying thing he had ever put in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow the bite before rummaging around in the fridge for the milk carton.

“You know I hate it when you drink straight from the carton,” Andrew grimaced.

“Then don’t feed me that much chocolate again,” Neil chugged from the carton, washing the rich taste from his mouth.

“I figured that one was a long shot,” Andrew sighed before considering the table a little more carefully. “Here, cherry cheesecake. It’s got fruit on it.”

Neil rolled his eyes but let Andrew feed him this one too. It was somehow worse. The texture was all wrong. The cheesecake was too soft and the graham cracker crust added a weird grittiness and the cherries were in a sugar syrup that clung to his throat on the way down. “Nope, I bet Riko is eating that right now in hell.”

“Drama queen,” Andrew shoved at his shoulder. “It can’t be that bad.”

Neil locked eyes with Andrew and lifted the milk carton to his lips again.

“Fine,” Andrew said. “I’m not the biggest fan of it either. Here, try this one. It’s a salted caramel brownie.”

“I thought you weren’t going to feed me any more chocolate,” Neil glared at it suspiciously.

“That was chocolate on chocolate. This is caramel on chocolate. They’re not even close to the same thing,” Andrew rolled his eyes and gestured with the fork.

It was better. It didn’t make him want to throw up the moment he got it in his mouth. The fudgy texture of the brownie was a little nicer than the gooey cake. It wasn’t even as much of a struggle to swallow. But then he asked himself if he wanted to take another bite and the answer was a pretty emphatic no. “It’s okay,” he said carefully.

Andrew nodded and studied the table again. “I’m hoping we can do better than just okay. What about this one? It’s made with Earl Grey tea.”

Neil was skeptical but tried it anyway. His least favourite part of Earl Grey was the bergamot and of course that is the flavour that flooded his mouth when he took a bit. The buttercream was thick and sweet to the point it made him want to gag. He spat it out in the garbage and stared disappointed at Andrew before taking another big gulp of milk.

“There’s gotta be something,” Andrew said, glaring at the desserts as if they personally offended him.

“Can’t we stop?” Neil asked. “If I drink much more milk, I’m going to throw up.”

“One more?” Andrew asked.

“Fine, one more, and you better make it a good one,” Neil agreed grudgingly.

Andrew studied the table in silence for a long time before reaching out his hand to make a selection. He didn’t tell Neil what it was, just scooped a portion of the layered dessert onto the fork and held it to Neil’s lips.

Neil hesitated for a second before taking a bite. The taste of coffee hit his tongue first, followed by a delightful soft texture. “Oh!” he said.

“Good oh?” Andrew asked.

Neil nodded and reached out to take the fork from Andrew’s hand to steal another bite. “What is it?”

“Tiramisu,” Andrew grabbed the fork back. “And don’t hog it all. We have to make sure I agree!”

Neil leaned forward and kissed him, the taste of the dessert lingering in his mouth. “Good?” he asked.

“Good,” Andrew grinned before pulling him back in again.

* * *

Neil licked tiramisu off his fingers and grabbed a napkin to clean off his mouth and nose. “I didn’t get you nearly as bad as you got me,” he complained. Andrew smiled at him, a soft, real smile. He pulled Neil back in and licked away some of the missed dessert at the corner of his mouth. Neil knew he was grinning like an idiot and he absolutely did not care. 

The three months it had taken them to plan this wedding had been crazy and stressful and Neil had definitely thought they were nuts more than a dozen times. But he looked around the room and it all fell into place. Everyone was dressed up and smiling. Matt was busy moving tables and chairs to clear the dance floor. Aaron’s daughters were absolutely covered from head to toe in tiramisu and were chasing all their favourite adults around asking for sticky, sweet hugs. Every single person in the room was someone he loved and who loved him back just as fiercely.

This was not the wedding of a runaway. This was the wedding of someone with a home and a family.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Allison commandeered the microphone. “Time to pay up!”

Andrew’s brow furrowed and he marched over to the stage where Allison was standing. Neil trailed after him. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The bets, obviously,” Allison grinned. “The moment you got engaged, we all bet on what your wedding would look like. This was my bet, beautiful ceremony, big party with a wedding cake and a dance. And I am about to clean up.”

“How the hell could you know we were going to do this?” Andrew asked.

“Oh come, you are so gone on one Neil Josten, how could you not? Besides, you are a petty bitch and it takes one to know one. I knew you would do this because it is the last thing anyone else would expect,” Allison grinned.

Andrew was stunned and didn’t say a word as all the other foxes filed by and put piles of cash in Allison’s hands.

Neil reached down and wrapped his hand around Andrew’s pulling him closer. “Is it so terrible to be known and understood?” he asked.

Andrew leaned closer and pressed his lips to Neil’s forehead and said nothing.


End file.
